


Clues to you and I

by scarletsptember



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you would have told Kurt Hummel that he would become best friends with Noah Puckerman he would have laughed in your face and continued walking. They were just two Lima Losers left behind and forgotten by all their friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clues to you and I

**Author's Note:**

> There is schmoop and blunt talk between to characters.
> 
> Blaine does not exist in this world.

If you would have told Kurt Hummel that he would become best friends with Noah Puckerman he would have laughed in your face and continued walking down the hall. But that was high school and this is now. They were just two Lima Losers left behind and forgotten by all their friends. Moving out of state and heading to college could do that though.

The only person who came to Burt’s funeral besides Finn, which he came for his mother, was Puck. Puck sat in the church pew clutching Kurt’s hand the entire time without saying a word. Puck was the person who hung around the garage making sure he ate a decent meal and found an apartment that didn’t remind him of both of his parents. Puck was the person who made sure he didn’t turn into a hermit and that he showed up to take care of the garage.

It wasn’t strange that he was sitting wrapped up in a blanket with a mug of hot chocolate in hand and his toes tucked under Puck’s leg. The television in the background having been long forgotten for the game of things I’ve never done but wish I would have had the guts to do in high school.

“I wish,” Puck set a hand on Kurt’s calf, “I wish that I figured out that being a badass wasn’t everything and I would have just stood up and said enough is enough.”

Kurt raised a brown and wiggled his toes beneath Puck’s legs to prompt him further.

“You didn’t deserve the slushies, or the dumpster tosses,” Puck looked torn about it all, “You taught me so much in high school. Hell you kind of showed everyone how to be true to themselves and I really admired that but I went along with what the rest of the team was doing.”

Kurt grasped Puck’s hand in his own for a moment before releasing it and leaning back against the arm of the couch, “You changed, that is what matters the most. I see how you are now. You’re one of the most successful people in this town.”

“I just do yard work,” Puck shrugged.

“You own your own business and it hasn’t gone belly up,” Kurt offered, “That is an accomplishment Puck, don’t think otherwise.”  
Puck rolled his eyes and rested an arm across Kurt’s knees, “What about you?”

Kurt rolled his lips together and hummed, “It sounds trivial to what you regret but…I never danced with anyone in high school. I never actually had a relationship besides friendship. I just, I missed it and now I don’t know how to do any of that stuff.”

“Really?” Puck raised a brow, “So you’ve never been laid?”

“Please,” Kurt rolled his eyes, “I might be awkward but some guys dig it.”

“But you’ve never actually danced with a guy?” Puck’s fingers started tapping on the top of Kurt’s knee. “How is that even possible when you pick up guys?”

“I was supposed to dance with Karofsky at Prom but otherwise, I danced with Mercedes and the girls.” Kurt shrugged, “When I’d go out, it wasn’t about intimacy Puck. It was about getting off. The right look, the right drink sends that message. Just a sway of my hips, wetting my lips and I’d have him following me out.”

Puck’s pupils dilated before he tore his gaze away from Kurt and up towards the ceiling. He rubbed his hands on his eyes and sighed when he made his decision. He didn’t have much time to think about it he already knew that he wanted to be the one to dance with Kurt and show him an intimacy he had never felt before. He didn’t feel like he had to, jesus, he wanted it if the vibration beneath his skin was telling him anything, “That, we need to fix that.”

Kurt snorted and patted Puck on the shoulder and grabbed up their empty mugs, “Don’t worry about it Puck. I’ll get that dance one day. Until then, I’ve got my apartment and ‘Quila over there to keep me company.”

Puck closed his eyes, “You did not just say your cat, who sleeps ninty percent of the day, will keep you company.”

Kurt kicked at Puck’s foot, “I did. I’m going to put these up and use the bathroom. When I get back there better be something watchable on that television otherwise I’m kicking you out and back to your own crappy apartment.”

“Jack missing me anyways,” Puck yawned but reached for the remote as Kurt ducked out of the room.

It didn’t take but a few seconds to set Kurt’s ever-present iPod on its dock and scrolled through to just the right song. He set it on pause before he dimmed the lights, save for the soft light of the lamps. As soon as Puck heard water running he clicked the song on and stood in the middle of the living room.

Kurt came dancing in and he stopped with a confused look on his face, “What’s going on Puck?”

Puck didn’t bother explaining he just reached out to Kurt and pulled him close. One hand lay on Kurt’s waist and the other on his back urging Kurt closer. Kurt’s hands settled on Puck’s shoulders with a slight tremble. He rested his cheek on Puck’s shoulder and let out a soft breath.

Kurt let his body relax in Puck’s hold and his body move with Puck’s. His entire body warmed at the thought that Puck was the person who was doing this for him. Who was taking the time to show him what everyone spoke of. This moment with Puck made his heart beat a little quicker, his hands a little sweaty. He didn’t mind the way he was feeling. He liked the way Puck’s hands felt on him. He liked the way they moved together. It made everything feel good.

Kurt closed his eyes and let Puck guide him in a soft sway. Puck always made him feel so much better when he was around. He loved the way they could laugh together by just sharing a look. Pressing in closer, Kurt could smell the fabric softener that Puck used and he could smell the faint scent of grass that always seemed to linger in the cab of his truck and clothes.

Puck brushed a hand up along Kurt’s spine and let his fingers linger at the downy hair at his neck, “You alive in there?”

Kurt hummed, “Never better.”

“Good,” Puck brushed his lips against the crown of Kurt’s head and let the iPod play on and he let Kurt dance as long as he wished. Even if they stayed standing in the middle of Kurt’s living room curled against each other until two in the morning.


End file.
